


The Dice

by glockcourage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Father and Son, father and his mistress, how to paint an ugly picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockcourage/pseuds/glockcourage
Summary: The dice meant everything to Han.





	The Dice

"I see you kept my dice after all these years," Qi'ra said, full of wonder in her tone, to Han as he clutched 5-year old Ben's hand.

—oOo—

_Days later_

Ben took the dice and played with it. He threw it to the wall several times already but it wouldn't break.

"Look at that, Han. Your son loves that dice," Leia said, "It's his favorite toy."

Ben threw it again, wondering why it wouldn't break.

 —oOo—

Ben Solo was 10 when he wanted to take the millennium falcon for a ride.

He was careful lest somebody hears him...when he heard moaning coming from the cockpit.

He went to investigate, tip toeing.

Qi'ra, that woman who had smiled at his father years ago for keeping the dice, was kissing his father torridly, her legs wide open and Han trapped within them.

"I love you, Han," she said, her breath rasping.

 "I know," Han said, "And after all these years, I haven't forgotten."

 Ben slowly got out of the falcon. For once grateful his father wasn't force sensitive...for a burning anger raged in his chest.

 —oOo—

"Why do you hate your father?" Rey asked. 

Kylo Ren hesitated. He felt betrayed by Han but does he hate him? Anger flared in his chest then it dwindled to regret. "No, I don't hate him," he replied.

—oOo— 

When Ben was 11, he saw Qi'ra again and asked her if she really loves his father.

 And she said yes, claiming Han was the only light she could see in her darkness.

 Qi'ra then took the light and plunged Ben in darkness.

 For a while, Ben thought they could share Han but Qi'ra said that Han had know her for years. She was the one for him and if not for little Ben they would be together.

 "No, you're wrong!" scowled 11-year old Ben. "My dad loves my mom!"

 "Because she makes him feel respectable but I give him passion," replied Qi'ra, "Had you not seen how we kiss?"

 That was when Ben realized that Qi'ra and probably Han had seen him that day...And Han had never said a thing to him. Obviously, his father had made his choice clear.

  —oOo—

Ben joined the dark side so he could split his family apart...to spare his mom knowing she was second best...because for him, she wasn't.

And because he hated the name Solo, he called himself Kylo Ren.

  —oOo—

Kylo was kneeling, the dice in his hand. And then it disappeared.

_Did he finally succeeded in destroying the dice?_

No. The dice lived on. Just like what his dad felt for the woman who had it for three years.

  —oOo—

~6 4 18 AF P 6 10 18~

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Among other things, Han is now several inches shorter and several years older thanks to the garbage* that wasn't Milllenium Falcon.
> 
> *the movie


End file.
